


Regrets, Past and Present

by BlackDog9314



Series: Rhapsodic 'Verse Time-Stamps [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, POV Charlie Bradbury, Past Relationship(s), Rhapsodic 'verse, time-stamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 18:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11423238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackDog9314/pseuds/BlackDog9314
Summary: A window into Gilda and Charlie's relationship.





	Regrets, Past and Present

**Author's Note:**

> This time-stamp also comes not long after the gang sees A Midsummer Night's Dream.  
> To read the main work these one shots are written to accompany, click [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2660231/chapters/5945528).

“I don’t think you should come see me anymore,” Gilda slurred as Charlie grabbed hold of both of her shoulders and bodily pulled her into the apartment.

“What the fuck, Gil?” Charlie grunted, her breath coming in sharp jabs after the last ten minutes she’d spent half-carrying Gilda across campus. It was fifteen past eleven, and she seemed to be somewhere between a little drunk and absolutely wasted, at times talking succinctly about the problems with changing the atomic makeup of wheat for the purposes of mass-production, and at others mumbling incoherently and stumbling. This wasn’t a rare state for Gilda nowadays, however, and Charlie was growing weary of it.

“I mean it,” Gilda insisted as Charlie closed and locked the front door behind them. Her breath was hot on Charlie’s ear as she continued to support her intoxicated frame almost completely.

“C’mon, just a few more steps,” Charlie said in what she hoped was an encouraging tone.

She wanted to get the hell out of Gilda’s apartment before they had another pointless screaming-match. Gilda never had much to say lately, anyway. Even now, her drunken mumblings had began to consist solely of apologies and self-deprecating insults as they slowly, cumbrously, made their way to her bedroom.

“You deserved better. I hurt you when I went to the party,” Gilda mumbled when Charlie helped her take a few steps back until the insides of her knees hit the edge of the unmade bed.

“Stop talking, Gilda. Do you want me to get pajamas or you wanna sleep in your jeans?” Charlie spoke through her teeth, her nerves picked raw at the mention of the reason they’d broken up.

“Just go,” Gilda said, her eyes closing. “Don’t answer next time I call. Please.”

“Fuck you,” Charlie hissed as tears welled briefly in her eyes.

“Yeah,” Gilda said sadly.

“I pick up because I fuckin’ worry about you,” Charlie spat.

“Don’t worry about me, Cherry.” Gilda’s use of the nickname she’d chosen for Charlie only served to make her more upset.

“I’m sick of your shit,” Charlie said as she tossed  a pair of pajama pants onto the bed next to Gilda. She turned to leave when Gilda didn’t acknowledge the gesture.

“I know you are. Sick of it, I mean,” Gilda murmured right as Charlie reached the door.

“I don’t think you know,” Charlie said as she turned back around. “If you knew what I felt, you wouldn’t have strung me along, and you would lose my number.”

Charlie felt something in her chest free-fall as she realized she’d somehow come full-circle and agreed to Gilda’s original assertion.

“Yeah,” Gilda said again.

**Author's Note:**

> This made me sad to write.


End file.
